Metroid Evil 2
by undeadman
Summary: Samus like you have never seen before helping Leon and Claire escape Raccoon City. Please Review as much as possible, 1st story X3
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Metroid Evil 2: An Alternate Story Line

Samus Aran, bounty hunter for the Galactic Federation, has been sent to the far side of the universe to examine a rip in the fabric of space. Samus thinks this is just a routine mission but what she doesn't know is that she is in for the fight of her life. As Samus approaches the rip her scanners pick up an unidentified ship approaching her at a high speed, she attempts to avoid it but is too late. Her ship is sent swirling into the rip and many of the ship's devices have been damaged, including the device that let's Samus access her power suit. She is knocked unconscious for several hours and goes deeper into the rip.

Leon Scott Kennedy, a young cop who has just graduated from the Police Academy in New York is about to start his new job at the Raccoon City Police Department. He spent the day listening to his radio while driving towards Raccoon City, there was a special report about a big explosion occurring somewhere in space. He arrives at Raccoon and sees that the streets are deserted; he is a little worried, until he saw a woman parking a Soft Tail motorcycle. He stopped and went towards the girl. She was wearing a vest, when he got close he called her attention, "Hello?" The girl stopped and looked back she said, "Huh?"

As Leon and the girl talked, Samus' ship was floating around in space. Samus finally woke up, "Where am I?" she says. As she said this she saw a planet she had never seen before. Samus tried to contact the GFS, she couldn't find the frequency. She sighs and looks down at the planet, she starts to scan the planet and she sees that it reads that there are humanoid life forms. She decides to take a chance and explore the planet; she picks a place that has very low bio-energy scan. She starts the propulsion jets and heads toward the planet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Leon found out the girl's name was Claire Redfield, her brother was the famous Chris Redfield of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. They approached a diner together Leon thinking he had extra time before he had to reach the station. They went in and saw that the restaurant was a mess, most of the tables were on the floor and there were broken plates and glasses. As they walked in they heard a small squelching sound from behind the counter, Leon went ahead, gun in hand, and saw a man on top of a woman with no head. "Freeze," Leon said, and as the man got up and turned around he saw that the man had blood around his mouth and his eyeball was hanging out of his socket. As Leon saw this he started shooting.

Samus landed near the outskirts of a town, she got out of her ship, which was automatically fixing itself, and she read the sign. It said, "Welcome to Raccoon City." She had a bad feeling about this place, so she brought with her an emergency gun which she uses only when she can't use her power suit. She started jogging towards the town, but half way she felt she was being watched, so she looked around and she saw something that surprised her, it was something that looked like a dog, but the only difference is that this dog appeared to be rotting. The dog charged at her, she shot it with a simple energy shot into the body, the dog whimpered and fell. Samus turned to leave when she heard the dog getting up again, she then turned the gun into its whip form and wrapped it around the neck of the dog, she pulled and the dog's head was cut off. The dog fell dead and Samus was sure it wouldn't get up again, so she started towards the town again.

Leon was staring at the body of the man he just shot wondering why he wouldn't die after the first shot, it had taken Leon 12 rounds just to kill it. Claire shouted in alarm, "Why wouldn't he stop after the first shot?" "I don't know." As he said this he saw more creatures outside the windows. "Come on," he said, "we can go through the back." As they went through the alley Leon saw a cop car parked on the other side of the street. He lead Claire towards the car, he opened the door and found the keys. He started the car and drove with Claire away from the entrance of the city towards the police station, as he was driving he told her to see if there was a gun the glove compartment, she opened it and found one, it was an older version of the gun Leon had and it only held 13 bullets. As they drove they saw a flash of light off to the side of the city, they then decided to go investigate.


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Samus finally reached Raccoon City, as she entered she paid attention to all the noises that were happening around the city. She could hear a slight moaning sound throughout the whole city. She found three people gathered around a body. She jumped up a building and grabbed the 1st floor ledge. She took out a pair of Hi-Def binoculars which could see temperature, distance, and even give information on specific organisms. She scanned the people and discovered that they were of the human species, but not entirely. She scanned again and found that those humans have been infected by something that altered their genetic code. As she was about to enter the building to search for clues as to what happened here she heard a loud screech coming from the street as she looked she saw what looked like a humanoid creature, about 4 feet tall, with large claws, and scaly skin appear. Samus scanned this creature as it started killing the humans the binoculars couldn't find records of such a creature. As she turned her binoculars off a small 'beep' came out of it. The creature turned its head her way, it has seen her, Samus starts to fire.

As Leon and Claire reached the place where they saw the light they saw a woman holding a weirdly shaped gun and she was wearing a strange suit which resembled something out of a space movie. Leon stopped the car and yelled, "Hello? Are you ok?" As he finished yelling this she turned around and pointed the 'gun' at him. "Whoa! Wait… put the gun down." As the woman put her gun down Leon walked over to her, "Hi, my name is Leon Kennedy. Do you know what happened around here?" The woman looked at him sternly and said, "No, I just got here." Claire stepped out of the police car, gun drawn, "When and how did you get here?" The woman then said, "I come from…" But before she could finish a loud crash come from an alley a few feet behind her. "Run," she screamed as a loud screeching noise came from the alley. Leon started the car, the woman sat next to Leon, and Claire sat in the backseat. Leon drove quickly away just as the creature in the alley came out and roared.

Samus was sitting in the car next to the Leon, answering the questions he asked her. She found out that the girl's name was Claire Redifield. She was explaining where she came from, what her name was, and what she did. Leon asked, "So, how did you get here from wherever you came from?" Samus answered, "I think the hole in the fabric of space caused me to come to this dimension. But the only problem is that I was pushed in and my ship has the best detectors in the universe so no ship could have hit me, it must have been planned." "Great," exclaimed Claire, "zombies, now space people, what else is happening here that I should know about?" "Well," Samus said, "I did see some kind of creature that looked like a combination of a small person and a reptile." "Good God, what the hell happened here?" "I don't know but if we go to the police station we could defend ourselves, we are vulnerable out here," said Leon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stranger

Leon drove at full speed towards the police station; unfortunately they had to abandon the car when he hit a zombie that wandered from the shadows of a building into the street. The group came across Kendo's Gun Shop. Leon told Claire and Samus to stay outside and guard the door. Leon entered the dark shop and was hit by the stench almost immediately; it was like fruit left to rot. He searched his pockets and turned on his pocket flashlight. He looked around the room and saw four dead people on the floor one of them was holding a shotgun, "Looks like you put up a fight," Leon said. He went and took the shotgun; he searched for small bags to hold ammo, and grabbed as much ammo as he could in a small amount of time. As he left the shop he heard a small groan from behind him, he turned around and saw the person he took the shotgun from stand up. From where Leon stood he took careful aim at the creature's head and squeezed off two bullets. The 'zombie' fell with a hard thud. The door crashed open, Leon saw Claire panting and Samus firing her laser outside the shop door. "Something is chasing us…" Claire said, but before she could finish they heard a barks, groans, and loud screeching noises coming from outside. "Look there's a back door let's get out through there!" Leon exclaimed. They made a brake for the door and stopped momentarily to barricade the door.

Samus stood after resting to explain what happened. "After you shot that round inside the shop things started appearing from the building, they appeared to be heading toward the gun shop…" Samus said. The group continued walking and they came across a basket ball court with zombies off to the sides. "I think we should save our ammo and just run right through them," said Claire, Leon agreed. They skirted the zombies, and went through the gate. They locked the gate and went up a staircase that let them pass over a blockade that was erected there. They saw a group of zombies and took careful aim and killed them without any problems. "We are almost there," Leon exclaimed, "just pass this gate." They went through and they lost hope. The way was full of zombies and there was a bus in the way. Samus saw how disappointed they were and said, "Don't worry, I can clear the way, but after I do this my gun won't work for a while." Leon and Claire stood back as a humming noise came from the gun. Samus charged the gun and fired off an energy blast that took up most of the city street. All the zombies were disintegrated and the bus exploded clearing the way. "Well let's go," Samus said. But Leon and Claire could only stare in awe at what just occurred. They snapped out of it and ran with Samus to the police station. They went through the gate and saw more zombies. "We can get past them by going down the stairs behind the garden," Leon said. They went down and up stairs and went into the police station.

Leon opened the door first but stopped when he heard gun fire and the wood on the door breaking. "Who's there?" said a voice from behind the door. "We are humans not zombies," Leon yelled out. "OK, you can come in." Leon entered and saw a woman in a red dress pointing a gun at him. She was a tall, Asian-American woman and she looked like she worked out. "Hello, my name is Ada, Ada Wong." "My, name is Leon Kennedy; this is Claire Redfield, and Samus Aran." Ada stared at the Samus so long that Leon thought he could see Ada trying to figure out why she was dressed like she was. "We have to find a way out of this city," Ada said. "Yeah, we can't go out through the front, but is there another way of leaving the city?" Leon asked. "Yes," Ada said, "but I need help trying to find it; I found a map of the police station and saw a way out, but I don't know which way to go." "Well, we could split up, Samus goes with Claire and you go with me," Leon said, "and look from what I was told in the job interview there are always emergency walkie-talkies under the desk there." "OK, so it's agreed Samus and me, and Leon and Ada," Claire said trying to break the tension, "Me and Samus will go through the door on the left and Ada and Leon go through the right, OK well good luck," and so the four separated into two teams of two trying to find a way out of Raccoon City.


	5. Chapter 5: The Monsters

Samus and Claire went through the door and saw the room was empty, they searched the room for items they might need to use later After a minute of searching they found two boxes of 9mm ammunition and a key with an insignia of a club. "Ok, let's keep moving." They started to go through the door on the other side when Samus told Claire to stop. "What?" Claire asked. Samus said, "I thought I saw something dart past the window a couple of seconds ago…" "Don't worry if we find anything we can kill it, as long as it isn't any of those things you told us about earlier," said Claire. They kept walking, Samus checked how much time it would take her gun to recharge and saw it was only for a few more minutes before she could use it again, she felt helpless. As they turned the corner they saw that the windows had been smashed from the outside, they also heard a small dripping sound coming from ahead. They could see a corpse of a police officer and Claire decided to see if the corpse had any ammunition. As she walked towards the corpse she heard a small ticking sound like claws coming closer. She looked around and saw nothing she asked Samus if she could hear it and saw Samus running towards her. Samus pushed Claire to the floor just as something flew by her. They both stood up and saw something that looked like a human being… except it was inside out. The brain was exposed, there were no eyes, it had huge teeth, sharp and deadly claws, and what seems to be an extremely large tongue which seemed to know where they where. As the creature screamed Claire fired four shots into its exposed brain as it jumped towards them.

Leon and Ada were in a large hall that had two paths go through the door or go a little further and turn into another hall. Leon suggested they split up so Leon went through the door and Ada continued down the hall. As Leon opened the door he saw a room full of zombies he shot the closest ones and made a run for it. He saw a small office where the detective would be in and went in and locked the door. He searched the room while the zombies got closer to the room and he found a map of the police station, shotgun shells, and handgun ammo. He was prepared to leave so he waited for the zombies to get close to the door so when he kicked it open he would have a couple of seconds to get out. He turned left and went into a small hallway that had two doors he tried the door on the left but it was locked with a symbol of a club. So he went to the other door and he found himself outside. He was relaxed that he was outside with the wind blowing, until he heard a howl and a dark shape jumped from the shadows. It was a dog, the dog attacked Leon and Leon fired his shotgun twice, once in the head, and once in the body. The dog fell dead, Leon continued and saw a staircase he went up and tried the door it was locked. Leon was disappointed but he figured that if Ada joined him they might be able to break the door down. So Leon turned back and started looking for Ada.

After they had separated Ada pulled out a small radio device and contacted Wesker, "Hello Wesker, there's been a problem a group of people came in to the police department and I can't think of a way to lose them without them finding me again." Wesker responded coldly, "Well, why not lure them to some of Umbrella's pets and leave them to take care of it." With a sigh Ada turned of her communicator and though, "I'll help them get through the police department, after that I won't have to worry about them anymore," she smirked in the cold darkness of the hallway and went through the door. The next hall was shorter and much brighter than the last. As she walked down the hall she noticed a couple of zombies but ignored them and went into the first door, she was in an interrogation room. She picked up a cable from the end of the room and found a little hole behind it she pushed in the hole and a section of the wall opened revealing a locker. She opened the locker and was shocked by what she found, "Did Wesker leave this here for me?" she asked herself. As she picked it up she heard a large thud coming from the floor above her, and she heard the mirror in the interrogation room break and she saw one of the monsters she heard Wesker talking about over the phone, a licker. "Well I guess I should try this thing out," as she said this, Ada pulled up the grenade launcher she found hidden in the wall and fired.


	6. Chapter 6: The Giant & The Child

Samus and Claire were inside a conference room when they heard a small explosion. "Jeez, what is that?" asked Claire, "I have no idea," said Samus. They found a lot of documents inside the conference room about incidents that had occurred before the zombification of the whole city. The police suspected that a group of cannibals and dangerous animals in the forest, so they sent the S.T.A.R.S Team to investigate. The team got suspended when they were found the next morning blaming Umbrella for making monsters and viruses causing the destruction. "So this is what happened to Raccoon…" Claire sounded far off and distant, "I wonder how my brother is doing." "Well, I imagine if your brother survived a mansion that had the same monsters this city has now he can probably take care of himself." Samus stated. They left the room and they turned right on the hallway and went down the dark corridor. They heard a small beep come from the gun and Samus knew her gun was finally usable, as she thought this she heard a small groaning sound from behind the boarded windows. Before she could react hands came in from the windows and pulled Samus towards the window, Samus dropped her gun and yelled. Claire picked up Samus's gun and Samus told her to press the button next to the trigger. As Claire did this she almost dropped the gun because a bright light came from the gun and it transformed into a type of sword. Then Claire took one stepped forward and swung the sword down on the arms. The sword went through the arms without any effort, as Claire cut she was hit by the smell of burning flesh. Samus dropped to the floor gasping for breath, "Thanks." "No problem," Claire said as they started to get up, "here's your gun thing." "Thanks," Samus and Claire started down the hall; careful to avoid the windows, and glad they came out of that alive.

Leon was about to open the door that Ada went through a couple of minutes ago, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming toward the door. He opened the door just a crack and saw a tall man walking toward the room which the map indicated as the interrogation room. Leon didn't know who he was but he didn't trust anybody who could walk unarmed during this crisis. As Leon backed away from the door the walkie-talkie made a crackling sound and Claire came on. "Leon, me and Samus found an evidence room with some ammo when you can meet us here, there is a shortcut through that other door in the lobby." Leon fumbled to hit the talk button, "Okay, let me get Ada and we'll go…" as Leon said this he heard the door smash open behind him and he saw that the man wasn't a human. Leon ran towards the corner of the hall and pulled out the shotgun, he fired as fast as he could, but no matter how many shots he got in the monster wouldn't go down. Leon didn't have time to reload so he threw the shotgun to the floor and fired the handgun. He heard someone shout to get down; Leon threw himself to the other hall and heard an explosion. When he got up and looked around the corner he saw Ada holding what looked like a large grenade launcher. "Where did you find that?" "Oh, this was in a locker over in the interrogation room, it comes with a couple of shells but this is too much for me to carry." Ada said, "I'll carry those things for you if you carry the shotgun for me." Leon said with a small smile, Ada agreed. "We have to get to the evidence room to meet up with the girls, let's go." Leon ran ahead of Ada reloading the grenade launcher and handgun, as he opened the door he saw Ada reloading the shotgun with a speed even he couldn't do it at. He started to wonder if Ada was really who she really was.

Samus and Claire were waiting in the evidence room for a couple of minutes before they heard the door creak open and Leon came in. "Okay, what did you find?" "Well we found ammo for the handguns but we also found these large balls." Leon examined them and knew that he was staring at ammo for the grenade launcher. "It's a good thing you found this because Ada found a gun that needs this type of ammunition." Leon pulled out the grenade launcher and went over it to make sure it could hold it. "Yep, this can use that type of ammunition." "We found it next to a piece of paper that said this was flammable and could start fires so be careful were you fire." Claire said. The group decided to stay together after Ada and Leon explained about the monster they saw. They exited the room and went down a corridor toward a stairwell. They climbed the stairwell and continued down another hall. After entering another door they saw a door marked by a sign that said "S.T.A.R.S. Headquarters," they decided that if they wanted to find a way out they should search there for some keys to unlock doors that they couldn't break. They went in and Claire ran towards her brother's desk and picked up a book that Samus couldn't catch the title of. Leon went towards a radio and attempted to make contact with somebody, "Damn, this thing's broken." Everyone heard Claire gasp and cry, "What's wrong?" asked Ada. "Nothing, everything is fine according to this my brother isn't in the city, he apparently went with some of his teammates to Austria to investigate the Umbrella HQ." Claire said sounding relived. Everybody was happy that Claire was happy, but the moment was cut short when the door burst open and a child of about 12 came in crying. Everybody looked behind her and saw a zombie chasing her; everyone opened fire and the zombie fell. Samus held the child and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes," the mysterious girl replied, "thank you." "You're welcome my name is Samus Aran, this is Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Ada Wong what's your name?" "My name is Sherry, Sherry Birkin, I'm looking for my parents."


	7. Chapter 7: The Recovery

Leon heard the little girl tell her story about how her mother told her to go to the police station if something happened. So little Sherry Birkin went with her neighbor to the police station where they stayed for a couple of hours. Then zombies started to break the doors where they were hiding and Sherry ran for a ventilator shaft and hid inside. As she was hiding she saw her neighbor and a couple of policemen being torn apart. Leon felt sad for the kid she had been through so much and had seen things no kid should see. Leon then asked, "Do you know if there are any other people alive in the station?" Sherry answered, "I saw Chief Irons, but I didn't talk to him because he was carrying the body of a dead woman and it looked like he was crying." "Where did you see him?" Leon asked. "I saw him in his office but you can't go because a helicopter crashed and blocked the way, the only reason I can get in is because I found a way inside a shaft." Leon let out a disappointed groan, "Oh, sorry, but if you can get a fire extinguisher you can probably get by, I only said the way was blocked but it's only because there is a fire in front of the door," Sherry said. "Well, now we have to protect you so we can't separate like before okay," Leon said, everyone agreed. "No!" they heard Sherry yell out, "You can't there's a monster coming after me and it will kill you if you are near me…" but Sherry was cut off, there was a large roar coming from outside. Leon got goose bumps just from hearing the blood curdling scream. "No, it's here." Sherry ran away from the room, "No, Sherry." Claire yelled. Claire and the group chased the girl around the corner just in time to see her go into a small shaft through a door.

Samus tried to open the door but it was locked, "Stand back," Samus yelled out. She pressed the button that turns her gun into a sword; she then slashed the door open. In the next room they saw zombies eating a dead cop; they apparently didn't notice the little girl run past them and into the next vent. "Let me take care of them." Samus approached the zombies and decapitated them in one swing. "Oh, no she's gone." "Don't worry Claire we'll find her," Leon said trying to reassure her, "if she survived this much I don't think that she will be in too much trouble." Samus knew that Leon was trying to make it sound not as bad as it was, but after the creatures they have seen they can't waste any time rescuing Sherry. They hurried to the door she went through and found that not only was it locked but Samus's sword couldn't breakthrough it. They decided to go through the other door they passed on the way there; they opened the door slowly and found themselves in a small library that had two floors. "Well, which way should we go?" Ada asked. "The map shows a dead end on the third floor so let's keep going through this door." Leon stated. They went through the door and ran across the small balcony to the door on the other side. They found themselves inside a small secretary office; they started to open the door on the other side and were hit by the smell of fire. They immediately closed the door and decided that the hall on the other side was the one Sherry was talking about. As they talked Claire called everybody over to the secretary's desk, "Hey I found a fire extinguisher." She pulled out a small red tube from the back of the desk. Claire gave Leon the fire extinguisher and he went into the hall, he turned the corner and saw a corpse burned beyond recognition. He looked away and sprayed the fire extinguisher at the flaming helicopter. When it was out he turned around to tell everyone to they could go on, but as he turned around a shadow swept over him.

Ada heard Leon's scream and hurried out the door while Samus and Claire followed her. They turned the corner and collided against something. They looked up as the giant turned around; they could see that it had Leon in a death grip. "Is this the thing you were telling us about?" Ada heard Claire ask. "Yeah," Leon looked at Ada as she said this, "Here…" Leon said as he struggled to throw the grenade launcher towards the group. "Samus, see if you can cut Leon loose," Ada said then she gave the grenade launcher to Claire, "aim, then when Leon is free shoot." Ada saw Claire aim the weapon at the monster, then Samus jumped at the creature's arm with the sword and swung. The sword dug itself into the monster's arm and in surprise the monster dropped Leon, and made a grab for Samus. Samus dove for Leon and got him out of the way as Claire shot. The explosion pushed everybody back and the monster fell through the floor. "Wow that was too close!" Leon exclaimed. He slowly go up, Ada examined the fact that he couldn't breathe right. "I think we should stop in the next room and let Leon rest." "Yeah I think that's a good idea." Leon said. They helped Leon into the next room they went in and a gun went off.


	8. Hiatus Gone! Coming Back For More!

Hey everyone this is undead, I have been gone for so long but that's because I had finished writing the whole story of No Need for Ichigo and Metroid Evil 2 but then all my save data was corrupted so I needed to restart and I got lazy… sorry! But now I am going to start writing again. I am also going to make corrections to the stories and since Bleach has progressed so far and so has Metroid I might add things that wouldn't have been there until now.


End file.
